Happy Birthday Lord Black (Part Two)
by Dragonflydotcom
Summary: Harry gets the chance of a lifetime to learn something amazing. He also gets a bonded companion to help him through it all.


**Happy Birthday Lord Black**

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Good afternoon Harry, how do you feel?

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked around the office. He felt strangely comfortable where he was, except for a small headache.

 **Harry:** 'I am feeling quite alight Sir, except for a minor headache.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'That will be expected at this point. Tell me Harry, what is the motto of the **Noble and Ancient house of Black?**

 **Harry: "Always Pure.**

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'That is correct. In that case, Happy birthday Lord Black, I hope you have many fruitful days ahead of you.

 **Harry:** 'Thank you for the well wishes Chief Ragnok; I hope we have many of those days together.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'As do I me Lord. As for now, we still have quite a day ahead. We are now at the point in the Inheritance ritual where you inherit any dormant knowledge left for the Heir in the rings you have inherited. As far as I can figure it out, you have recently inherited the Black Heir Apparent ring's knowledge, which gave you a little more than basic knowledge of the family.

We sit now with the opportunity to move you to the **Inheritance Time Chamber** , where you will enter alone and basically be frozen in time while you learn all the ring has to offer you.

It will become sentient in a way and be your teacher for as long as you need it.

In the chamber time does not exist, you will not grow tired, hungry or older.

There will be enough to do in the time you spend there to render boredom absolute.

It is up to you and the pace you set for yourself in how long your will remain in the chamber.

 **Harry:** 'Then let us be at it. I feel that it is imperative that I get this done as soon as possible. I cannot truly explain it, but I feel as if we are working against an invisible clock.

 **Chief Ragnok:** I will ready the chamber post haste. At this time my only aid to you will be in the form of rare books we as the Goblin nation hold the only copies of. Titles such as Art of War, Art of the Economy, Ways to Hail a King, Settlements through the Ages, True history of Hogwarts and the Founders, Creation of the Wizigamont and The Elite Families are just a few of the books I will be sending into the Chamber with you to learn from.

You might be frozen in one section of time, but the Chamber holds an ability to allow you to ask for any document to enter your space at any moment.

The Chamber's magic will then "SEEK" the document or book and enter it into your space immediately.

To the waking world you will simply enter one door and exit the other a few minutes later.

 **Harry:** 'That sounds like an amazing adventure to me, rather than the learning quest it is meant to be. Once again Chief Ragnok, I find myself without words to thank you for all you have done for me up to this point. My life stands at a changing point from where it can never return to where it once was.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'The pleasure of the adventure you claim is all mine, Harry. Your new life is changing our world just as much as it is changing yours.

Harry nodded his head in acceptance before he got up from the cot and followed Chief Ragnok to the **Inheritance Time Chamber.**

They walked for about 13 minutes when they eventually rounder a corner and came face to face with a rather massive dragon guarding a beautiful ornate door.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'I have the means to get past this dragon Harry; she will not harm us as long as we stand still where we are or move back to where we came from.

I tell you this as this is a perfect opportunity for you to experiment with your Parcel ability, your ability to communicate with reptiles.

 **Harry:** 'I see your point Chief Ragnok. Now is as good as any other time.

 **CONVERSATION BETWEEN HARRY AND BASTEN**

 **Harry:** Good day to you great Lady, may I ask what is your name?

 _ **Basten:**_ _A speaker? Here? I have heard rumours of the return of a mighty speaker, but never thought I would be the one to meet you first. My name is Basten, speaker, what is your name?_

Here the dragon turner her massive head in Harry's direction to have a better look at him.

Harry bowed at his waist and answered in an even voice.

 **Harry:** My name is Harry; I came to your domain with the assistance of Chief Ragnok, to enter the Inheritance Chamber. I find myself in possession of three Lordship rings and one of them has begun to impart its knowledge on me. Would you please allow me to enter the Chamber and learn that which is offered to me?

 _ **Basten:**_ _"For a speaker I would fly to the moon and back! Your friend the Chief has always been honourable towards me and my kin. We lack for nothing in their service. Tell him this and I will let you pass. Along with whatever you take with you, I will donate a Memory scale form our kind to you. You will need it to become the current Speaker. Once you have reached the level of Lord Speaker, no other minor speakers will have sway on our kind._

Harry nodded his head and turned towards Chief Ragnok.

 **END CONVERSATION BETWEEN HARRY AND BASTEN**

 **Harry:** 'The Lady Basten wishes for me to thank you and your nation for caring so well for her and her kind. She says you have always been honourable to them.

She will allow me to pass and enter the Chamber and will also donate a Memory Scale from her kind to enter with me.

It will bring me to the level of Lord Speaker and render all other minor speakers powerless to the reptile kind.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'That is a massive honour Harry! It is only the second time I've ever heard or read of it happening, the first time being to Lord Slytherin back in the days of the Founders.

He was granted Lord Speaker by Basten's Mother in these very Chambers, back then we were merely known as the Goblin Bank of the Main Isles.

She then gifted him with the egg of a Basilisk.

 **Harry:** 'Then I will accept it in the spirit of the offer it is. Is the Chamber ready for me to enter now Chief Ragnok?

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'It is as ready as it will ever be. Good luck Harry and see you in a few minutes.

Harry nodded his head and turned towards Basten.

 **Harry:** 'I am ready great Lady.

Basten nodded her head and bit into one of her shoulder scales. When she looked back to Harry she held one perfect scale between her teeth to him.

Harry took the scale, which was the size of a big dinner plate, in his hands and walked to the open door behind Basten's back.

He entered the Chamber and closed the door.

Darkness gave way to a massive library, filled with all shapes and sizes of books, scrolls, paintings and memory scales.

A smile crept its way onto Harry's face as he walked deeper into the library.

" _ **OH WHAT A KING I WILL BE!"**_

 _ **Knowledge is power and powerful knowledge makes you King.**_

 _I agree with your thoughts Harry, having the best knowledge leads one to be the best they can be._

 **Who are you?**

 _Well you could say I am the ring on your finger, but that would be a silly name for me, heavens know my mother slandered me with a terrible enough name as it is._

 _So let's just call me George, okay?_

 **Sure, hi George, how are you today?**

 _Well, thank you for asking Harry, I am doing pretty good thank you. And by the way, Happy Birthday Lord Potter/Black/Ravenclaw. Wow and I thought my name was bad. Hahahahahahahahaha!_

 **Yeah, that one kind of jumped on me. I woke up this morning being plain old Harry Potter, and ending up with three lordships before breakfast was served.**

 _Yeah, that can seriously screw up somebody's day. Anyway, let's get started on the good stuff shall we? History!_

 **You have a serious malfunctioning in your mind if you think history is the good stuff.**

 _Well it depends on whose history you refer to now, doesn't it?_

 **That could be true I guess. So? Whose history were you referring to then?**

 _MINE._

 **Ok, for this I am going to need your real name. I rather believe there is no history written anywhere about a man named George Black. No matter how famous or infamous you were!**

 _Quite right you are dear Harry. For this lesson we will refer to my born name of Lord Arcticus Aurus Black, first born son of Lord Archibald Orion and Lady Brumhilde Sinistra Black, born in the year of our King Louise the 3_ _rd_ _and the creator of the ring you wear on your finger._

 _All Blacks before my parents do not count as they did not have the intellect to add their knowledge to something for their offspring._

 _Even my parents gave some of their knowledge to create this ring._

 **I get your meaning of having a name that fills the whole mouth!**

 **Okay, so I guess the first lesson there was that you were the creator of the Family Ring. I guess that is a massive piece of information to have in case somebody tries to be a smart ass about the fact that I am wearing it.**

 _Even if you knew nothing of this Harry, ONLY the current Heir or Heir Apparent AND the current Account Manager or the Chief of the Bank will be able to even touch the ring, let alone wear it!_

 _And yes you are right in assuming that the first lesson is that I was the creator of the ring._

 _The aim of these lessons is for you to be sharp enough of mind to decipher hidden clues in an everyday conversation._

 _Small thing like a "TRIGGER WORD" will be entered into our natural conversations at which point everything that is said after it will have highly sensitive information or no meaning what so ever to the whole meeting, meaning the meeting is a waste of time and we should move on to a new venture._

 **That sound like a nifty ability to have.**

 _Trust me Harry, you have no idea how boring some people can get._

 _Anyway, back to my history._

 _ **King Louis the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **ruled as King of West Francia from 879 until his death in 882.**_

 _You have to remember Harry, those were dark days for some and the best time of their lives for others, it all depended on which side of the slice of bread you grew up in._

 _Lucky for me, our family were considered part royalty for the abilities my family had in the economy._

 _Our "OTHER" trades were just as well known around the world and our Family fortune knew no ends._

 _I was born into the hands of a well-known magical mid wife by the name of Gerda._

 _She cleaned me and smacked my ass before she handed me over to my mother's waiting arms. Her departing words will forever be part of our family's motto._

 _ **ALWAYS PURE**_

 _Now the thing to see and understand here is that being "PURE" does not always hold sway to one's blood or status._

 _In our case ALWAYS PURE refers to the state of your magic._

 _You can be the bastard off spring between a_ _ **Forest Fawn**_ _and a bloody_ _ **Banshee**_ _for all we care, as long as you use the magic you were born with the way it was supposed to be used._

 _In other words, keep your magic Pure to who you are._

 _If you are "DARK" affiliated, then remain to the dark. Being "DARK" does not make you EVIL. Don't wish to be something or somebody that your core is not. You will only end up corrupting your own core and in the end die from the lack of magic you needed to survive._

 _Take my parents for instance. They lived to the ripe age of 298 for my father and 306 for my mother! They lived according to their magic and their Cores._

 _I died of a broken heart after my own family was slaughtered before my eyes, at the age of 366. My eldest son was 299 when he was killed._

 _The senseless killing of my family forced my hand in blocking the ability to wear the ring to that of my true descendants only._

 _If I read your blood right, you come into the family through your father's side._

 _Your father's aunt married one of my seven times great grand nephews, merging Potter with Black again._

 _The reason I say "again" is because we were merged once before when my great grandson married a girl with the last name of Potter._

 _They left the land for places unknown and never returned._

 **Wow, that is a massive earful. I never knew a person's family could be traced back that far!**

 **I guess in my small brain I thought everything began and ended with the registering of the Family name.**

 **Lucky for me the goblins found me before hand and allowed me to undergo these inheritance tests before I had to go to school.**

 **I would have made a right fool of myself in less than a day.**

 **Non magical people tend to think they are the best at whatever is out there.**

 **That they know best and only they can advance into new technologies.**

 **Even the supposed aliens are lesser beings to us, yet they are the ones with flying spaceships.**

 **Makes a person sometimes regret being part of a community filled with narrow minded people like that.**

 _I agree 100% to that Harry; even back in our days there were supremacists who thought they were the Alpha and Omega to the world._

 _Terrible wars were stated for things like owning a better horse than your enemy!_

 _I should know; I had to fight in one such war in the Ring's form, bloody pompous arse of a rich kid from a well-known Sultan._

 _Fought in a week long war against a neighbouring city because the kid wanted a better model of flying carpet than the other kid and the carpet maker could not do something better than what he had just produced._

 _In the end several thousands of men died before the kid's father realised what was happening and actually shot his own son in the leg just to get him to stop giving demands to his personal guard._

 _A little bit too late to prevent innocent lives from being snuffed out just because of greed, but the Sultan eventually passed a law that there will never be more than one "ARMY" group to a city at any time._

 _And later that same year he amended the law by adding that there will always be only one person who could call for war and that person would be the King of the land._

 _By the King's hand and voice alone could war be called forth._

 _After that I went dormant and refused to awaken for any other Family member, they all just seemed vane and self-centred. None followed the Family Moto in the way it was created. Heir after heir fell to the sway of some other power, never remaining true to their own cores._

 **I wish that still stood true in today's history.**

 **Heck people kill each other for shoes!**

 **The economy dictates who earns what in life and who climbs the money ladder.**

 **If you have the chance to go to a good school and get to study into a certain field, your chances of earning a high salary is multiplied exponentially.**

 **Your upbringing also plays a major factor in where you end up in life.**

 **I guess it holds true no matter where you are.**

 **The only difference comes in play when you add an outside influence.**

 _What do you mean by adding an outside influence Harry?_

 **Take me for example. I was born into a HIGHER class family.**

 **They were killed apparently, I have not yet been told the true story, and I was kidnapped by a Mr Dumbledore and placed in the hateful and spiteful care of my maternal aunt, Mrs Dursley.**

 **According to my way of thought, I would wager a fare sum of money that I would have been a very different person if I was allowed to be raised by the people who were supposed to have raised me.**

 **I might have turned out to be a real jerk for all I know, the matter still stands, I would have been a very different person.**

 _I am sorry to hear that you were placed with a human who did not hold value to your well-being Harry, especially such a close relative as a maternal aunt._

_This Dumbledore you speak of, his name sounds more familiar than it is supposed to, to me._

 _Please call forth the book, GREAT WIZARDS THROUGH THE AGES._

 **I call for the book, GREAT WIZARDS THROUGH THE AGES.**

 _Thank you Harry, now please look up the name Dumbledore for me._

 _Let us see why this name begs for my memories._

 **D…**

 **Let's see here.**

 **Here it says that;**

 **(Extraction from . )**

Lesson 4 - The Dumbledore Family

The Dumbledore Family

The Dumbledore Family has one of the most popular surnames in wizarding history. The name 'Dumbledore' is most famous due to Albus Dumbledore's great achievements and skill with magic. Interestingly, the Dumbledore family has both magical and muggle heritage.

Members of the Family

Unfortunately, only 5 members of the Dumbledore family are known by name. These 5 members are Aberforth, Albus, Ariana, Kendra, and Percival. First, the proud and haughty mother of the family, Kendra, married Percival Dumbledore. Together they parented two sons, Aberforth, who was the barman at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade and Albus, who was one of the most powerful wizards of his time. Also, Kendra and Percival had a beautiful daughter named Ariana.

The Incident

A very unfortunate incident occurred during the sixth year of Ariana's life that changed the Dumbledore family forever. Ariana was attacked by three muggle boys who saw her performing magic. Ariana panicked and was so traumatized by the event that she never recovered. After the incident, Ariana required constant supervision because she could no longer control her magical powers and was therefore considered a threat to revealing the secret world of wizards and witches. The Dumbledores were also very desperate to keep Ariana's issues a secret so she was not forced to be hospitalized. However, after the incident, Percival hunted down the muggle boys who attacked Ariana and attacked them. After that, he was sent to Azkaban, a wizarding prison. Percival got the reputation of being a Muggle-hater for attacking the boys because he did not want to expose Ariana's secret.

After the Incident

Originally the Dumbledores lived in Mould-on-the-Wold, but after the incident they relocated to Godric's Hollow in attempt to better conceal Ariana's secret. The Dumbledores became the subject of a lot of gossip because Ariana was rarely allowed outside due to her lack of control over her magical powers.

Albus Dumbledore, who eventually became the Headmaster of Hogwarts and founder of the Order of the Phoenix was a young and powerful wizard who appeared trapped by his families troubles. Albus wanted to escape the problems of his family and focus on becoming a more powerful wizard. However, when Albus graduated and wanted to explore the world another incident occurred.

Accidentally, Ariana killed her mother with an uncontrolled fit of magic. Albus's older brother Aberforth wanted to drop out of Hogwarts and take care of Ariana full time, but he was only 15 or 16. Albus disagreed with Aberforth and wanted him to finish his education at Hogwarts. However, Albus met another young and powerful wizard named Gellert Grindelwald. Together the two young wizards made plans to change the world and this led to neglect of Albus's responsibilities to Ariana.

Aberforth disliked Gellert Grindelwald very much because he influenced Albus's desires to change the wizarding world. In the summer after Kendra died the three teenage boys got in a disagreement which escalated into a duel. Ariana was accidentally killed in the middle of this violent duel when she attempted to intervene. The three boys never knew who's spell had killed her and this incident added a final damper on the relationship between Aberforth and Albus. Aberforth blamed Albus for Ariana's death and at the funeral Aberforth punched Albus and broke his nose.

 **References for this lesson:**

 **/**

 **Harry Potter Books by J.K. Rowling**

 _This is very interesting news. I would wager not many people know this little bit of history about this man. He seems the kind of person to hold secrets very close to his chests._

 _I fear we will have to keep a close eye on this man in the future Harry, not all sits well here. I find myself wondering what else is being hidden away about this man._

 _Does the book refer to any others?_

 **No, it does not, but it has post scripts from the author about high lighted pieces.**

 **I find myself with the same feelings. There are just too many loose questions around this man.**

 **The mere fact that he was involved with whatever happened to my parents sits painfully in my chest.**

 **Why did he find it his place to interfere with my family?**

 **And for that matter, was my family the only one he interfered with at that time?**

 **Who else did this man prevent from being who they were supposed to be?**

 _Do the post scripts show any hidden clues?_

 **As far as I can see, yes it does high light onto some important points in his life.**

Skills:

Alchemy

Transfiguration

Some Legilimency (OP38)

Can cast spells without a wand

Can become invisible without a cloak (PS12)

Can send messages with his Patronus (GF28), a phoenix (JKR)

Spoke Mermish (GF26) (HBP26); he also understood Gobbledegook (BLC) and Parseltongue (HBP10, BLC).

Socks: Likes a pair of warm socks. [Essay: Thoughts on Socks]

Favorite foods: sherbet lemons (PS1), Cockroach Clusters, hot cocoa, raspberry jam, Acid Pops.

Organizations & affiliations: Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Founder and Secret Keeper, Order of the Phoenix (OP6); Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (temporarily "voted out" OP5); Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

Also famous for: Defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945; discovering the 12 uses of dragon blood.

Patronus: Phoenix.

Greatest desire ('Erised'): For his family to be restored and loving again (BLC).

Worst fear/memory: Seeing his sister die (BLC).

Gringotts Vault: 713 (high security); contains the Philosopher's Stone (PS5).

Enjoys: Knitting patterns (HBP4), chamber music and tenpin bowling (PS6).

EXTRACTS FROM:

 _This man has more secrets than what is healthy!_

 _We will not be able to find the answer for any of our questions at this point in time Harry, so I suggest we keep to the timeline we have and finish your studies into the ART of being a Black Heir._

 _At least here I know what we can expect up to a certain point in time. From then on we can call on the written word from the outside._

 _That is to say if the written word has anything of value to add to what I have to teach you._

 _Like you said earlier, Knowledge is power and powerful knowledge makes you King._

 _Let us just hope that there are no other individuals who feel they deserve to be the King at this moment._

 _For now, let us begin with something other than this morbid subject. How are you with numbers?_

What followed was a series of subjects explained to Harry in the best way he found he understood. If it was with silly little animal pictures or with complicated graphs, it happened as it happened.

George went through every possible avenue he could think of to teach Harry everything he needed to know in his time as the current Lord Black (even if it was just Heir Apparent).

After what felt like a few months, George approached Harry in the Mind Arts section of the massive library.

 _Harry, I would like to begin a new study with you now._

 _I find that you have mastered all that I have given you and now would be the perfect time to TEST out a new branch of magic with you._

Harry placed the book he was reading down on the coffee table next to his chair and turned his full attention to George.

 _What I am about to teach you is called Oclumency. It is the art of guarding one's memories against the attack of a Legilemence._

 _Seeing as how Dumbledore is a Legilemence, I feel I imperative for you to learn Oclumency._

 _A Legilemence is a person who has the ability to "READ YOUR MIND" for lack of a better term._

 _The Family Ring has some form of protection against surface thoughts, but it cannot cover you against a powerful Legilemence._

 _Oclumency will teach your mind to organise itself in such a way that when you "FEEL" the attack of a Legilemence, you will be able to either ensnare them in your mind or push then physically from it._

 _My aim with you is to be able to do both and more._

 _You hold the titles of three Lordships, with that comes great secrets and responsibilities._

 _Secrets many people would do great harm to possess._

 _When you leave here you will have full control over your thoughts and Mind Arts._

 _To begin I will teach you how to meditate._

 _You need to clear your first level of thoughts and concentrate on a specific thing or sound in your mind._

 _I found that creating a "Safe Heaven" in my mind allowed me to calm down faster and to concentrate on one place in particular._

 _Once you have this part down to an instant thought, we will continue to the next part._

 _Safe guarding your "Safe Heaven" against mind attacks from Legilimencers._

 _First we need to get you to relax enough of your mind to "FORM" your safe place or sense._

 _Once you have that, you need to let me know, as I will have to enter your mind scape and assist you with editing it._

 _To begin your meditation you will need to get into a relaxed form, by either sitting in a comfortable chair, lying down on the floor or on a bed, floating in a bathtub or simply sitting on the floor where you find a safe spot._

 _Finding the safe spot allows you to concentrate on what you are doing instead of worrying that somebody might walk in on you._

 _Are you ready to give it a try Harry?_

 **The way you explained it to me makes it seem very easy. I think I might have already done some of these exercises before.**

 **The breathing part I know for a fact I have used before.**

 **Usually after a beating from my uncle or when I had to calm down quickly before weird things happened when I got really angry.**

 **I also used it when the healer had to draw ticklish runes all over my body.**

 _I am glad to hear that you at least have the beginnings of the knowledge we need for you to meditate._

 _As I see it, this will take much less time than I anticipated it to._

 _For now, let's begin with your breathing exercises and then move on from there._

For the next few weeks, Harry and George sat in different setting inside the library and practiced Harry's breathing and focus.

The library in itself was an amazing place. It could "shift" into different times of day, different seasons, even the furniture tended to change every few days.

Every time Harry opened his eyes from a session of meditation, the room would have changed a little to allow him the exercise of "SPOT THE DIFFERENCE".

According to George, this exercise allowed Harry to practice "PERFECT RECALL".

"PERFECT RECALL" allowed him to be 100% aware of his surroundings at all times, which in turn allowed him to study or remember situations a lot faster than normal people could.

After a few weeks of practicing these techniques, George tested Harry on the level he was on.

 _All right Harry, let's begin with a simple test first, just to get us started._

 _Close your eyes for 10 seconds._

 _I will rearrange the study area and change certain things in it._

 _When I call on you, you will be allowed 10 seconds again to memorize as much of the study area as you can._

 _Then you will close your eyes again for 10 seconds._

 _After that time I will allow you 1 minute to pin point the 10 changes I have done to the area._

 _Get ready, close your eyes._

Ten seconds later.

 _Open your eyes and memorize._

 _10; 9; 8; 7; 6; 5; 4; 3; 2; 1…NOX_

 _That last part was just to confuse you a little. And to give me some time to shuffle before allowing you to see again._

 _Ready?_

 _LUMOS_

Harry blinked his eyes a few times to allow for the sudden light change to his eyesight and scanned the room a few times.

 **The table to left of the fireplace has been moved to the opposite side of the room.**

 **The vase on the mantel piece changed shape and colour.**

 **You are now wearing chocolate brown shoes instead of black ones.**

 **The row of books on the bottom shelf has been switched around with the books on the 7** **th** **shelve.**

 **The pitcher of water is now full again and the server has one less glass.**

 **The pillow arrangement on my study sofa has changed sides.**

 **The temperature in the study is warmer than it was earlier.**

 **The portrait of the dancing ladies has two more ladies in it, bringing the total now to 17 ladies.**

 **The rug by the fireplace has a gold lining now instead of the silver it had earlier.**

 **The lamp shades all have floral decorations on them now, except for the one on the study table by the window.**

 **You have changed the colour of my socks to polka dot brown and green.**

 **The quills on the table by the fire are now red instead of black writing quills.**

George nodded his head and gave Harry a pleasing smile.

 _Well done Harry. You identified all the changes I have made right down to the colour they were and have become._

 _I am highly impressed by this and feel it is time for you to move on to more difficult combinations._

 _Please call for the book, "_ _ **SPELLS, CURSES, HEXES AND JINXES. HOW TO IDENTIFY AND DISTINQUISH THEM".**_

 _Once you have finished reading the book, I will test you on a few of each._

 _Please take note, that some of the movements might be similar, but a simple flick of the wrist could mean the difference between a "LIGHT" spell and a "DARK" curse._

 _You have as long as it takes you to memorize the book and any others you might need as reference books._

Harry nodded his head and called for the book in question. Thinking a little OUTSIDE the box, he went ahead and requested any books that might have had a connection to this book or any named by it as reference books.

Harry was soon hidden behind a mountain of books.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Harry allowed himself to get comfortable in a plush office chair with a wide desk. He called for his personal quill set and his **Grimoire** and set about recording his studies into the Art of Spells, Curses, Hexes and Jinxes.

It took him more than 6 months just to read through all the books he called for on the first day.

It took him a further year to get through the extra books in identifying certain spells and their look alike counters parts.

Once Harry had the reading part done and memorized, he began with the actual HARD part of his studies.

He had to go through every single spell, curse, jinx, and hex to SEE and EXPERIENCE it for himself.

It helped nothing if he could not personally do the spells he was supposed to identify.

After he had that done and memorised, he moved on to doing them WANDLESSLY AND SILENT.

The whole exercise took him the better part of 4 years.

He was nowhere close to being a Master of the art, but he could stand his man against any wizard or witch who would stand in his way.

Harry was sitting in his favourite chair by the windows, overlooking the artificial lake in the distance, when he had a rather interesting question pop into his head.

 **George?**

 _Yes Harry._

 **I have been studying the whole history behind spells, charms, hexes and jinxes for a while now and I feel relative capable with my knowledge.**

 **Yet I find myself thinking now about the magic of other species and how they use it.**

 **Taking the Goblins as example.**

 **They use no wands or any other focus points for their magic, yet they most certainly have Magic and use it with ease.**

 **I also believe that the House Elves have magic of their own to use when the go about their daily routines.**

 **Having this in mind, I find myself wondering how many other beings are out there using different forms of magic.**

 **Then I find myself wanting to LEARN these magics just as badly as I want to learn our own.**

 _That is a very astute seeing into the world of Magic Harry and I applaud you for the need and willingness to WANT to study them._

 _Yet again you have to call on books from the outside to do this, yet I am at a loss in this situation, I have no clue which books to call for._

 **I think I might have an idea what to call for, I just hope the Chamber is allowed to transfer the books to me.**

 **I call for the books of Old knowledge. Grant me favour of studying the ways of Mother Magic and the Blessing She has Given to Her Children.**

 **I call for this favour with no ill intent, but for the knowledge and understanding of my Fellow Magic user.**

For a few seconds it looked like nothing would happen. Harry was just about to rethink his calling when he and George felt a stirring in the air.

The wall by the windows split open and formed a perfect archway to the "OUTSIDE".

Harry was the first to walk over to it and was stunned when he could actually feel and smell the wind from the outside.

Taking a step forward, Harry could feel the grass give way under his foot and took one more step.

He was now standing in a meadow just outside of the library and looking around all he could see was grass and trees to the left and grass and a lake to the right.

Inspiration only know by children bubbled up in Harry and before George knew what was happening, Harry was partly naked and running full speed towards the lake.

Harry laughed as he ran and gave a mighty "WHOOP" as he jumped as high as he could into the air before he tucked his legs close to his chest and splashed into the water of the lake.

What followed happened without pause or fear.

As Harry came back to the surface for air, he was met with the face of a young green girl, who pointed to Harry to go back under water with her.

Harry simply nodded his head, took a deep breath and dived under water again.

The green girl smiled to him and introduced herself as Kelna the **MERMAID.**

Harry gave her a friendly smile and pointed to the surface.

Once above water again, Harry waited for Kelna to surface and then introduced himself to her.

 **Hello Kelna, my name is Harry Potter-Black-Hufflepuff. Tell me; is there an easier way to communicate than this?**

Harry dove under the water again and waited for Kelna to answer him.

Well met Harry Potter-Black-Hufflepuff, and yes there is an easier way to communicate than this. You will have to allow me to blow my air into your lungs. It is not a permanent solution, but you will be able to stay under water for a few hours at a time.

Harry swam to the surface again and waited for Kelna to follow him.

 **Wow, that sounds like it could be fun. Will you please do this for me and allow me to learn from you?**

Harry took a deep breath again and submerged himself under the water again.

I will do this for you with pleasure and yes I will allow you to learn OUR ways. Mother Magic has opened the Chamber to our worlds for you to learn. She believes that you will bring great change to all our lives.

Once again Harry had to come up for air and waited for Kelna to follow.

 **If She believes this, then I will do my very best to make Her proud of me. I will not let Her down!**

 **What do you need me to do to blow air into my lungs?**

Harry took one more breath of air before he went under water again.

You will need to exhale ALL the air from your lungs and wait until you feel the urgency to surface again for air, that is when I will blow my air into your lungs.

It might sound scary, but it is the only way. If you still had LAND air in your lungs, it would feel like you were drowning when I blow my WATER air into your lungs.

Harry nodded his head to show that he understood her and began releasing the air from his lungs until he could exhale no further.

Once he got to this stage, the need for air quickly caught up with him and he signalled for Kelna that he was ready.

Kelna nodded her head and swam closer to Harry. She took a deep breath and covered Harry's mouth with hers.

Harry parted his lips a little to allow her air to flow into his mouth and he began to suck it into his lungs.

Soon Harry's need for air vanished and he felt relaxed inside the water. Taking a few practice breaths just to make sure that he could really breathe under water, he smiled and did a happy dance.

 **This is so awesome! But before I get too happy, will I be able to go to the surface again now to notify George that I have not drowned, but that you have given me air to breath under water for a while?**

That will be a little difficult. You see, every time you breath surface air, you shorten the amount of time you have under water air. If you want, you can hold your breath and follow me up to the surface where we can draw his attention towards us and then you can use your one breath to try and cover everything you need to tell him.

Harry held up two thumbs and waited for Kelna to wave him closer.

 _Harry! Are you alright? What happened? Who is that with you? Is it safe? Are you safe?_

George fired off questions faster than he ever fired them when questioning Harry under stress.

Harry held up his hand to get George to quiet down, before he used his one breath to explain what was happening.

 **Relax George, I am perfectly safe where I am. Kelna gave me the gift of temporary underwater breath and it will last for a few hours, during which she will teach me everything about the MERPEOPLE and their magic. Mother Magic has made this possible and has deemed me worthy od this task. My breath is finished now, see you in a few hours!**

Harry ducked his head under water and drew a much needed breath.

He could see George's face on the other side and stuck his hand to the surface to shake George's hand, a gesture according to him to show that he was indeed still alive and doing well like he said.

George held his hand for a few seconds and simply nodded his head.

 _I am not sure if you can hear me now, but I am proud of you for being the person you are and even more proud that you have been chosen by Mother Magic for this task. I will do all that is within my power to assist you in your quest. And to you young Merlady, well met and please look after that young man with you. He is worth more to me than he knows. I will be in the library should you need me Harry. Enjoy your time and remember, there is no such thing as a stupid question, only a stupid person for not asking a question._

Harry smiled his best smile and held up two thumbs before he turned and swam off with Kelna to her village.

Neither Harry nor Kelna realized the fact that George could not understand a word Kelna said, but he could still understand what Harry said to him.

The simple fact turned out to be just one more ability Harry earned from the Black Family Line, the ability to speak with other Magical Races in **THEIR** own language.

Harry swam slowly towards the village simply to take in the scenery around him. He asked many questions about the multitude of plant life he saw and soak in the knowledge he was given like a hungry sponge.

Kelna was patient with Harry all the way to the village and even more patient when they arrived there.

She introduced Harry to every last member of her village and explained the role every person had to play there.

From the Chieftainess of the Merpeople, right down to the "foot" soldier.

Harry showed his respect for the people by being polite and attentive to when somebody spoke to him. He did not shy away from anybody there and asked polite and important questions at the right times.

 **Your tribe and villagers has been so nice to me during my visit here Kelna, that I find myself sad for having to leave soon.**

 **I know it is only for a while, but even the little time I have to be ABOVE water seems too long for me.**

 **The ability to call on you at any time calms my nerves a little, but still.**

You are always welcome here Harry, and your magical signature will be added to our village wards for future reference. We will always heed you welcome among our kind.

Your next visit is in seven days. Your body needs to remember that it is supposed to live above water; else you will slowly drown without even realising it.

The people from the village has grown to care for you in the short time you visited them. You have shown that you truly wish to learn from them and that you respect EVERY one of us as a nation and as individuals.

Your name will most probably go down in history as it is. Not many wizards have shown us the respect that you have.

I will visit you every day until your next visit to the village and we can continue with your lessons in our history.

 **Thank you Kelna for your support and patience with me, I truly appreciate every minute you spend with me.**

 **Your people opened my eyes to so much while I was in the village.**

 **So many things are unknown about your race that I find myself in the position to right a terrible wrong.**

 **When next my time comes to visit your village, I hope to be allowed by your Chieftainess to write a book about your nation and your customs.**

 **It would be my great honour to be the one to "Wake the world up" to your amazing people.**

I will speak with our Chieftainess and plead your reason with her. I promice nothing, but I have the distinct feeling that tomorrow when we meet, I will have happy news for you. The mere thought of having somebody right the wrongs done to our kind, is exciting in the least!

But for now Harry, I bid you a good night and peaceful dreams.

I will meet with you tomorrow as soon as I have finished my daily routine with the village.

 **Sleep well Kelna and thank you once again for a magnificent day! See you tomorrow!**

With their parting words, Harry blew out his last WATER breath and inhaled his first LAND breath again.

He felt a little light headed for a few seconds before he stood up from the water's edge and walked back to the arch way which lead back into the library in the Chamber.

 _Harry! Oh it is good to see you again! How was your time with the Merpeople?_

 **(hahaha) I wasn't gone that long George, but I am well thank you and my time with the Merpeople was amazing! I learnt so many things that the books do not mention.**

 **I have begged Kelna to ask the Chieftainess to allow me to right this terrible wrong done to their people.**

 **She will meet with me tomorrow when her chores are done in the village to give me the answer.**

 _Harry, how long do you think you were visiting the village?_

 **I was gone for a day at the most according to me, why?**

 _Harry, you were gone closer to a month according to the time laps in the library._

 **Holy crap! Kelna said that one of her breaths would last me a few hours, not a month!**

 **I will have to figure this out, it could have been fatal to me if we allowed my lungs to get too used to the WATER air.**

 **We will have to be more careful next time.**

 _I agree with you in that respect Harry, but you have to realize and remember one simple rule._

 _You are in the TIME CHAMBER. Here the time does not affect you as it should have done in the real world._

 _I am almost certain that the next time Kelna breathes WATER air into your lungs; you will be able to stay with them until you WISH to return to the surface again. You will not be harmed in any way._

 _The Chamber will not allow it._

Harry sat down in one of the comfortable chair provided by the library and thought about what George just said to him.

If this was true, then he could basically do anything he wanted, provided he did it in the right way.

If he wanted to go visit the Merpeople's village for as long as he wanted to, he simply had to go through the step of having Kelna breathe "WATER AIR" into his lungs.

It all actually made sense to Harry the more he thought about it.

You need to know HOW to walk, before you can learn how to run.

Getting an EVIL little smile on his lips, Harry gave a small laugh before he got to his feet and walked to the arch that lead out into the meadow.

Asking for a map of the area connected to the meadow, Harry tried to see if he could see any more tribes or being available to him while he was in this reality.

To the lake's side he saw Water creatures like Sprites, Nymphs, Fairies, Sirens, Dragons and Serpents. He also saw something that looked like a Squid, but he could have been mistaken.

To the forest's side he could see many more beings. Centaurs, Wood Nymphs, Fern Gullies, Mushroom Fairies, Wood Dwarfs, Unicorns, Darkhorns, Thestrals, Hippogryphs, Pixies, Fire Fairies and many other Insect related creatures.

To the sky and the mountains beyond the lake and forest, Harry saw Gryphons, Dragons, Pegasus, Abraxans, Trolls, Giants, Mountain Dwarves, Elves and Treants.

Harry was beside himself with happiness at being able to learn from so many different species and tribes. There were many more noted down on the map, but some of them had an "X" mark next to the animal or being, indicating that Harry would not be able to communicate with them or that they were extinct in his current timeline.

Still Harry counted many years of well used time available to him.

It will all begin in the "NEW MORNING" awaiting him from within the Chamber.

The "NEXT" morning Harry closed the book he was reading and got up from the comfortable chair he was sitting in close to the archway.

Looking out over the meadow towards the lake he could see that Kelna was there waiting for him.

 **George! I am off to the Merpeople again. Is there anything you would like me to investigate while I am away?**

 _Just make sure of your facts. Be polite at all times and ask as many questions as possible, even if they seem stupid to you, they might hold significant meaning to others._

 _And above all, have fun and take part in THEIR everyday life and activities._

 _Oh and don't forget to notify Kelna about the fact that the Chamber won't allow you to get hurt._

 _No need to have her worry about your time spent under water._

Harry nodded his head and began getting his supplies ready for his stay under water. He had researched a spell to allow him to take parchment and quills under water to document his stay there, and was making sure now that he had enough to write several books full if need be.

 **I am off George, I will surface every other "DAY" to give you the information I have gathered up to that point, to allow you to read through it and add whatever you feel is relevant to copy it to a book form.**

 _I will await your visits then. Enjoy your time Harry and say "hello" to Kelna and the villagers from me._

Harry waved his hand over his shoulder as he ran from the archway down to the lake where Kelna was awaiting him.

 **Hello Kelna! How have you been?**

Hello Harry! I've been well thank you for asking. I also happen to have some fantastic news for you!

 **Oh? That's great! I have some fantastic news of my own in return, but ladies first!**

Great! Ok, the Chieftainess has agreed to have you study with our people for as long as you want to and to allow you access to ALL our history. She has even agreed to teach you about our kind, herself! I am too take you to the village Elders as soon as you breathe WATER air.

What is your good news?

 **That is simply fabulous! I cannot wait to begin!**

 **Oh, my news is simple an to the point.**

 **I had a chat with George, who says hello by the way, and he came up with the theory that I cannot be harmed while inside the Chamber. Our time together "YESTERDAY" was in fact closer to a month under water. George theorised that I can stay with you for as long as I "WISH" it.**

 **I simply have to undergo the initial "CHANGE" before being able to "LIVE" it for as long as I wish it.**

 **With this in mind, I have prepared for the time period I wish to be with your nation in such a way that I will only surface long enough to hand over my research to George every few days.**

That is simply fantastic Harry, and yes I have noticed that your time with us "YESTERDAY" was much longer than the few hours it was supposed to be.

So if you are ready, get in the water and we can be off.

Harry handed over his bag filled with his equipment and climbed into the water, stepping carefully over the smooth rocks at the shore line.

Soon he was in deep enough for him to simply bend his knees to be covered by water.

Taking a last LAND breath, Harry submerged himself under water and exhaled all the air in his lungs.

Holding up a thumb, he indicated to Kelna that he was ready and soon after he had his lungs filled with WATER air.

 **It still amazes me how it feels to one moment breath LAND air and then the nest WATER air. To me it just leaves me a little light headed for a few seconds between the two, then all is okay again, but the underwater air feels cleaner in a way, almost like it is healthier than the LAND air.**

 **I suppose it has to do with AIR pollution. Anyway, let's be off then shall we?**

And with those words began Harry's stay with the People of the Lake.

He would use this time to study ALL the inhabitants of the lake and learn as much as he could about all of them.

In return he was able to teach them all he could about the ABOVE WATER people and species, magical and non- magical.

Every week Harry went to the lake shore and met with George to give him his entire notebook on what he had learnt that week. Soon Harry and George had enough research to fill many books and that is exactly what they did when Harry found that he had no more to learn from ANY of the species inside the lake.

It was a sad day when he approached the Chieftainess of the Mermaid nation and thanked her for her teachings and hospitality.

She simply hugged him and gave him a small bracelet made of coral.

 _Wear this when you have to enter water and you will always find assistance in its depths._

 _Your time with us and the citizens of the lake has left us with love in our hearts for you and we will welcome you back anytime._

 **My time with you has left you in my heart also. I will wear this with pride. Your people and the citizens of the lake has taught me many things in life and above all else it has made me humble to the feelings and believes of others.**

 **I take my leave from you all now with a heavy heart, but with a glad soul to have had the honour of meeting every last one of you.**

 **I swear that I will write your stories to the best of my abilities and I will fight for the rights of ALL sentient beings.**

 **Until we meet again, may Mother Magic hold you safe in Her heart.**

Harry turned and began his swim back to the surface, followed by all the Mer-children as they sang songs to him to say goodbye.

Once he reached the surface, Harry took one last WATER breath before he stood up from the water and breathed out the WATER air in his lungs.

Two slow breathes later and he began his walk back to the library archway in the distance.

 **George! I'm back! Did you miss me?**

Harry smiled as George came around the corner and scooped him off his feet in a tight hug.

 _Absolutely! You have no idea how much work you gave me every time you surfaced! Every time you sank below the surface you broke my heart to see you go, but again, you filled it with so much pride!_

 _You are an amazing person Harry and I will forever be lucky to be a part of you._

 _Now, let's get to the other side of this library and get busy with the books we have to write!_

Harry gave a happy laugh and walked behind George in the direction of a massive table filled with all his notes.

He had to step back a little to take in the whole picture of the table.

 **George? I am not completely sure, but how long was I under water for?**

 _According to my calculations Harry, you were under for the time period of 15 years._

 _8 of those years you spent only with the Merpeople. That over there is all their research._

 _Everything else is the 7 years in between that you spent with the rest of the citizens of the lake._

 _You have done well and once again I have to tell you how proud I am of you!_

Harry gave George one of his brilliant smiles before he stepped closer to the table and began shuffling some papers into order, piling them into the positions they were supposed to follow to be printed.

One more thing which gave Harry an amazing smile to his lips was the extent to which the Chamber allowed them to go.

Once their paper work was in some form of order, they were gifted with an amazing printer which allowed them to simply lay the notes down on one side and it would then do all the work for them. All they had to do was receive the final product on the other side of the machine.

Every other day, Harry would look up from a book he was reading and smile as yet another finished book would appear from the printing machine. And every time he would say 3 simple words.

 **I LOVE MAGIC**

It took the "magic press" a little over 3 months to finish the final books from Harry's stay with the citizen from the lake.

But Harry had not been idle during this time. Every "day" he would go off into the Forest and spend time there with which ever being he would run into and then he would spend as much time as THEY allowed him to with them.

The Dragon scales especially came in handy here as they held bundles of knowledge of their own in the right situation. All Harry had to do was join the scales with the right area of the Chamber and allow the Dragon in that area to teach him all they knew. Harry soon had all the possible abilities he needed to become the new **Lord Speaker**.

He had thus far accumulated many parchment full of research on every possible being he could communicate with and which allowed him to write about them, otherwise he would simply spend time with them and learn all he could from them.

He especially loved his time with the Centaurs as they allowed him to study their way of life along with their beliefs and knowledge of the stars.

He soon found that they held knowledge not only of the past, but of the future as well, and with that he came to learn that his name was among those stars.

Harry asked one of the centaurs about this, but all he would tell him was that: "YOUR NAME HOLDS A GREAT FUTURE FOR ALL, YOU SIMPLY HAVE TO FIND THE RIGHT PATH AND WALK IT THE WAY YOUR HEART AND CORE TELLS YOU TO WALK IT. REMEMBER HARRY, FATE HAS PLANS FOR ALL OF US, BUT WE ALONE DECIDE WHICH PATH WE TAKE IN THE END."

Harry just nodded his head in understanding and moved on. He would find the answer to that riddle when the time was right. He simply had to hold true to his Magic.

Like the Family Motto said, ALWAYS PURE.

According to their calculations, Harry and George figured that Harry has spent a little more than 50 years inside the Chamber and had written about 100 different books on all the citizens of the Chamber.

They figured that he had spent as much time as he could here and that it was time for him to join the "NORMAL" world again and allow the next FAMILY RING to acknowledge him as the Lord or Heir.

Harry was getting everything ready by hand just to be sure that he had all he wanted to have with him ready. The rest of the books and research would follow him out inside a crate he charmed personally.

In the bag Harry carried over his shoulder, was his personal Grimoire and all the little gifts he received from the citizens of the Chamber.

" **CITIZENS OF THE CHAMBER",** how appropriate it sounded. Like this was a whole separate world and he had the privilege to have been a part of it for a little while.

Harry shook his head to clear his sad thoughts away before he turned to George.

 **Will we be able to communicate with each other once I leave the Chamber?**

 _You will be able to speak with me when you enter your mindscape and call for me. Otherwise I will be able to influence you by manner of suggestive thoughts._ For example, I will be able to assist you during a meeting or a gathering where you would need to know certain customs that used to belong to the Black Family. _Other than that, I will only be able to protect you against the spells, curses, hexes and jinxes you know personally, which is basically all of them! Once you step outside the Chamber, you will have to accept the Family Ring as it is your right. The ring will then merge with your core and will not be able to be taken off again until you become Lord Black or if you relinquish the right to your own son or suggest a new Heir Apparent._

 _Anything else we will cover as the situation shows itself._

 _Any other questions?_

 **Nope, I think we covered it all.**

 **See you on the other side then!**

Harry turned to the plain wood door from which he entered the Chamber so many years ago and turned the handle to open the door.

The door opened easily and Harry was met by the massive eye of Basten.

 **Basten:** _Welcome back Sire._

Basten arched back her massive head and let rip a mighty roar that filled every nook and cranny of Gringotts.

The floor and walls vibrated with the sound and soon her roar was answered by many other roars, all welcoming Harry as their new Sire and Lord Speaker.

 **Harry:** Thank you for the warm welcome Lady Basten. I have missed the real world and to have a welcome back greeting such as that warms me to the core!

I have learned so many things in my time inside the Chamber and met so many different people and species.

Your kind has taught me many things that have gone into the halls of myth and then forgotten all together.

Before me lies a long road of many written and printed words, with so many wrongs to be righted.

But first I need to lay claim to the Black Family Ring.

 **I, Harry James Potter-Black –Hufflepuff, hereby claim, by right, the Heir Apparent Ring to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I claim the knowledge and protection of the Ring and swear to uphold the rights and secrets of the Family as my own. I agree to share my knowledge and magic with the Ring to further the bond it has to me. SO SAY I, SO SHALL IT BE.**

Once Harry said the final words, a pulse left his body and a soft black aura settled around him.

 **Basten:** It would seem that the Family Ring has accepted you. Congratulations from the Dragons of Gringotts Sire.

 **Harry:** Thank you very much Lady Basten.

I feel it is time that I acknowledge our other friend.

Basten nodded her head and allowed Harry to pass by her and walk towards Chief Ragnok, who was waiting patiently where Harry left him before he entered the Chamber.

 **Chief Ragnok:** Welcome back Harry! I hope you had a wonderful time and some great experiences?

 **Harry:** Oh believe me Sir, I had some very fantastic experiences while away and even more to share with you as soon as we get to the Gringotts library.

 **Chief Ragnok:** Splendid! We will finish this part of the ritual and the make our way to the library shortly after.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and turned to face Basten again.

 **Harry:** Great Lady Basten, it is by your wish, that I, Harry James Potter- Black- Hufflepuff, now claim my right as **Lord Speaker.** I claim this right by blood and cancel all claims by other speakers. I swear to uphold the rights of ALL Serpents, by my word and deed, to the best of my abilities within reason. **SO SAY I, SO SHALL IT BE.**

Once again Basten lifted her head and gave a mighty roar that travelled through the entire Gringotts and once again it was answered with the roars of all the Dragons and other Serpents from the Bank.

 **Basten:** Your claim has been acknowledged by OUR kind. We hold you to your word and pledge our alliance to you alone. Let it be known to all who seeks the knowledge, WE the Serpents claim you as our SPEAKER, ALLY, VOICE and CHAMPION.

Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes and was soon engulfed by a warm flame from the mouth of Basten.

The flame did not burn his skin, but it scorched the clothes he wore and replaced them with the Cloth of the Dragon, which melted to his body in the form of a second skin.

 **Basten:** With MY breath, I will protect you until your last breath.

 **Harry:** With YOUR breath over me, I will protect you and your kin until My last breath.

 **Harry/Basten: so we say it, so shall it be.**

A magical pulse left them and travelled throughout the whole earth, signalling the oath that was made by the Lord Speaker and the Guardian Dragon.

 **Basten:** As it is custom, I will now gift you with one of our kind, who will bond with you and be your familiar.

I gift to you the egg of an Earth Dragon. He will grow as your magic grows and will be your companion throughout your whole life.

Your Magic will feed his Magic ant together you will be able to use Parcel- Magic. His memories will teach you both according to the strength of your core.

When I blessed you with my breath, I sensed that your time in the Chamber has increased your core size to that of a man well into his 50th year, for this I applaud you.

Not many people can grow that much without having had some of what was needed in the first place. Your core was of an above average size when you entered the Chamber and this has allowed you to learn more and have it grow with your knowledge.

As this is the case, I will allow your Dragon to hatch here with me and I will advance his memories to that of your magical age.

Know this Lord Speaker, everything I teach your Dragon, will automatically be taught to your sub conscious. It is up to you to then MAKE the time to bond with your Dragon and settle the shared knowledge between you.

As for now, I will hatch your Dragon and give the two of you enough time to MIND-BOND and for you to find out his name, before I will allow you to follow Chief Ragnok and begin to teach your Dragon the history of our kin.

When you finish with your task, come back here and collect your Dragon.

Now, get down on your knees and hold the egg to your heart.

Harry got down on his knees, picked up the egg of his soon to be bonded Earth Dragon and held it lovingly to his heart.

A few seconds later with the help of some more Dragon breath from Basten, and Harry was holding his Earth Dragon in his arms.

Within the first breath that the Earth Dragon took, Harry knew what real love was, because he felt it towards his Dragon.

 **Harry:** Hello Dear Heart. My name is Harry and I will be your bonded companion for the rest of my life. Please tell me your name.

 **Lau Susuga loto:** I am your Dear Heart, but from where I am from, they would call me Lau Susuga loto. It is Samoan. You may call me Lau for short, but you will have to introduce my full name to anybody else.

Harry smiled and nodded his head as a tear ran down his cheek.

Lay stretched his neck and sipped the tear into his mouth.

 **Lau:** Your tears are very powerful; never spill them unless it is needed.

 **Harry:** My tears are those of joy and love.

 **Lau:** Then I am happy with you, as I feel your love towards me.

 **Harry:** Please allow me to introduce you to my friends.

Chief Ragnok, Goblin Chief to the Bank of Gringotts, London branch and the great Lady Basten, Dragon Guardian of the Inheritance Time Chamber at Gringotts Bank London.

Chief Ragnok, Lady Basten, I find it my greatest pleasure and honour to introduce to you, my bonded companion, **Lau Susuga loto, my DEAR HEART.**

Chief Ragnok and Lady Basten both bowed their heads to the new born Dragon in Harry's arms.

 **Chief Ragnok:** Well met Lau Susuga loto, it is my honour to even be a part of your birth and bonding to our dear Harry. I, as the Chief, welcome you to our nation in Gringotts.

 **Basten:** Merry We meet young one. Great is your given name in the heart of our kin. DEAR HEART indeed you will be when our Lord Speaker will need it the most, for his path with Fate was sealed long ago. Your task will be honourable in the eyes of the Gods as you walk the road with your bonded.

Long may you both live!

Lady Basten again lifted her head high and roared for the last time, sending a message to all the Serpent kind that a Dragon has bonded to their Lord Speaker and the Dragon's name is **Lau Susuga loto.**

Harry and Lau nodded their heads in thanks to the well wishes of the Great Lady.

 **Basten:** Happy Birthday Lord Speaker!


End file.
